A new scientist appeared ~
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A new scientist appeared ~ 78 Comments Little miss Jekyll Little miss Jekyll @disqus_di5zvifP4Y a year ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She was heard about the Society of Arcane sciences but never put to much thought on it until now, it was her only chance to escape and show her studies to the world. Her boots made a quick sound against the dirty and wet sidewalk of London, it was another raining night and Nicole's time was short since the hypnosis that she used on the officers will get weaker with time and they will eventually snap out of it when notice she was missing. The lady run intro the night until the sight of a marble house, like a Greek temple with clockwork on it's top caught her attention. Nicole quickly paces to the door and start to knock, still soaking wet from the rain. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Hey there! For the most part, this is a good introduction, though there is one small thing that you’ll likely need to change—Here on the forum, we usually try to avoid using Sabrina’s characters from TGS as much as possible, so, since Henry Jekyll is a very busy man, we have the other characters of the forum meet the new Lodgers at the door. If you could edit your description to have Nicole simply knock on the door, rather than be invited in by Dr. Henry Jekyll himself, that’d be much appreciated. Once you do that, other writers will be able to respond and welcome her in! ^-^)) 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( is OK! And sorry for that, is my first time doing this ^^') 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago ((No problem! I can hardly expect you to simply know all the rules without even hearing of them—All is forgiven! ^-^)) 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( what about now?) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago ((That looks very good, marvelous job! :D Thank you for changing it, and I’ll be sure to send my character your way soon.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago Oscar heard the knock on the door echoing through the Society from the kitchens. He looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone else was going to answer it, so he supposed he was as good a person as any to greet a newcomer. The door opened to reveal a young man — almost still a teenager — with blond hair and crutches. “Hello? Can I help you?” There was a second’s pause. “Yeah, who am I kidding, you’re soaking wet.” He opened the door wider. “Come in!” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " thank you" Nicole step in a give a soft smile to the man " what a weather we are having tonight, right? " Nicole chuckles a little and sneeze, trembling with cold 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago He nodded in agreement. "You alright?" 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " yeah, sure, is just a little cold" Nicole smile and straight up her back and looking around " so...the society of arcane sciences....I heard a lot about this place in the academy" the woman clean up her dress as best she could and brush the hair on her face aside, showing some freckles 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “The Academy?” he asked, curious. His eyes widened. “Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Oscar Keaton.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " uh...long story...and my name is Nicole Anderson" she smile and look around, curious about everything " this place is amazing!" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Oscar chuckled. “I know. I’m sort of new here too. “Look, d’you want me to get you some blankets or dry clothes?” he asked. “You look half-frozen.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " some towels is enough" Nicole stand up right and start to twist the water out her ponytail and taking off her skirt to reveal a pair of long pants under it, still dry " I better take this wet thing off" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago "Sure. You can stay here, if you want, while I go get you a towel." He left her in the entrance hall before going to fetch a towel from the laundry room. He arrived back a minute later carrying a large towel. "Here," he said, handing it to Nicole. 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " thank you, you're such a sweetheart " Nicole give a sweet smile and take the towel, starting to dry her face, arms and hair 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Oscar didn’t know how to reply to that, so he just nodded. “So what brings you to the Society?” he asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Nicole hesitant for a few moments and look away, her smile fading away " is part of the long story...but...in resume...I have no place to go...I ran from home because they didn't support my passion about the human mind..." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “So you’re a scientist, then? I’m not; I just work here, in the kitchens. But from what I’ve seen the Society is a great place to study.” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " yes, I study the psyche, is like manifestation of the individual soul, personality and state of mind…is tricky but I got some amazing data..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago He blinked, having understood about one or two words out of Nicole’s reply. “So... Like... psychology?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited " yeah, with a little bit of magic involved" Nicole finish drying off and look around " so...who is in charge here? I think I need to talk to the boss if I want to stay here, right? " 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “That’d be Dr Henry Jekyll,” he told her. “And you’re right; if you want to stay, you talk to him.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " I can wait until tomorrow, it's pretty late and I don't want to wake a old man up" Nicole sigh, in her mind, Dr Jekyll was a eccentric and well respected man, even if she never saw him in person or around, just heard his name and his accomplishments so she created a image of him as a 60 or 70 years old gentleman, like a charismatic grandpa or elderly mentor 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Old man?” Oscar laughed. “He’s only thirty-something! But you’re right—we usually don’t see him around at night times. D’you want me to sort out somewhere for you to sleep for the night?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " no? But the way people talk about him he seems so...old-like? " she look at him and blink confuse " and yeah, if is not much of a request...I'm exhausted..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago He grinned. “We don’t really see much of Dr Jekyll, though. He’s usually busy doing paperwork or charity events to boost the Society’s public image. “If you wanted, you could stay in my room for the night. I might be up until dawn, what with nobody in the Society sharing the same sleeping pattern. I work in the kitchens, see. “Speaking of, d’you want anything to eat?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited " not much and I appreciate that! But no need to worry about it...I can sleep anywhere" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “I don’t know if there’s anywhere else you can sleep. The Society’s usually pretty full. You could stay in the infirmary for the night, just until we find a room for you. “I just finished baking some bread, if you want any.” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Nicole nod and smile, relief to had found the society. " will be rude to not accept after all you done for me ..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Oscar smiled. “Come into the kitchen.” He led the way. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Nicole happily follow him 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago As they entered the kitchen, a warm loaf of bread lay on one of the benches. Oscar cut a piece off and handed it to Nicole. The kitchen was warm and inviting, as if it was always alive and ready to welcome visitors. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " I'm starting to like this place even more " she take a bite of the bread and her face light up "This taste so good!" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago "Yeah, you're right, the Society is pretty great. And thanks!" He cut a slice for himself, too. 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Nicole eat slowly, it was easy to see she had be educated on manners and such, and he posture also gives away she has been part of a rich family " so..for how long you have you be working here?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago "About two weeks now." 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " so...not much have happened here or more than you expected? " 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago He thought about that for a moment. "Well, I wasn't really expecting anything much. I was looking for a job, and somewhere to get fixed up—" He gestured to his bandaged leg and crutches. "—and all I'd heard was that the Society was a pretty good place to be." 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " oh!...it still hurts? I can help! Hypnosis can help with pain out using drugs!" Nicole beams and give a wide smile before coming back " uh...s-sorry...I got over excited.... Heh" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago "I'm... I think I'm fine without the hypnosis, thanks..." He leaned back against the kitchen bench. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago The woman blush and looked away, embarrassed " I...think is better I go to sleep....." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago He noticed her embarrassment and felt a jolt of regret. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just that I'm..." Crap. "Yeah. Where'd you want to stay, again?" 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " I...can sleep on a couch or even the floor...I learned to sleep in uncommon places" Nicole sigh, avoiding eye contact and awkwardly playing with her hair 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “No, I’m sure it won’t come to sleeping on the floor,” he reassured Nicole. “There’s a couch in my room, though, if that’s ok with you?” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago " of course, I have be sleeping in worse places this past months so a couch is really welcome" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago There was the sound of hurried footsteps, then the Society door swung open to reveal a brunette woman of a similar height to Nicole, smartly dressed in a grey three piece suit. “Oh dear,” She said at the sight of the newcomer, her brow furrowing in concern, “You’re absolutely drenched—Please, come on in.” With those words, she opened the door wider, stepping aside to allow her through. 3 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " t-thank you...." Nicole step in, arms crossed over her chest and shaking with the cold, her wavy hair now was straight and glued to her face 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Here, please follow me,” She urged, quickly shutting the door before moving to escort the newcomer down the hall, “We’ve an infirmary, and there’s plenty of blankets and towels for you to use there.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago Nicole still shaking with cold but look her helper and give a tiny smile " everyone here is as nice as you? " 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “I should hope so,” She said, returning the smile, though her brow remained creased with concern. “Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I’m Dr. Helen Jekyll, no relation to the co-founder Dr. Henry Jekyll, and I’m the day manager of the Society.” A glance to Nicole as they continued to walk. “May I have your name?” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited " Nicole Anderson... And you said doctor Jekyll? " the woman look up to Helen and blink with curiosity She had heard but never saw Henry Jekyll, in her mind the doctor was a eccentric but respectable old man by the way she heard about him in the academy 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anderson,” Helen said with a nod, opening the door to the infirmary so that Nicole may enter. “Ah yes, as I mentioned before, he’s one of the two founders of the Society. He handles the major financing and paperwork, which keeps him quite busy, I’m afraid—It’s a rarity to find him unoccupied with some manner of business or another.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " oh, I see" Nicole sits on a bed and sneezed , covering her mouth and nose " and you can just call me Nicole... Miss Anderson is my mom" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Alright, Nicole it is then,” agreed Helen, approaching a cabinet and pulling out several towels, along with an extra blanket, before offering the items to her. “Here you are—These should help keep you warm while I find you something dry to change into.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " thank you once more" She start to dry her face and hair, smiling softly with the soft towels and warm blanket "ahhhh~ it's been a while since I got to use fresh towels and a clean blanket" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “It’s my pleasure,” She returned with a little bow and smile, “I’m simply glad to help.” For a moment, Helen disappeared from sight as she stepped into another adjacent room, returning promptly with a plain, light blue dress with white sleeves. “This looked about your size, if you’d like to try it on so your clothes can dry.” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago Nicole get the dress and goes to a more hidden place to change . Moments pass and she comes back again, slightly yawning " so...who Is in charge of letting new people join the society?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago • edited “That would be the co-founders—One must get the consent from one or the other in order to join.” “However,” She went on the explain, “I’m one of the handful of people who often help newcomers gain the approval of either Dr. Jekyll or Dr. Lanyon, then get settled in.” “I take it you’re interested?” Helen asked with a curious smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " yeah...uh...I'm a scientist myself.." Hesitated to talk since her past experiments haven't be the best 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Oh, wonderful! What field do you work in?” Sensing a touch of discomfort in her guest, Helen busied herself with finding a bag in which to place Nicole’s wet clothes, so as not to stare. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " psicology, I work exploring other's people mind and helping them with any issues by...literally putting my conscience in theirs" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “That’s quite fascinating—We’ve other psychologists here, but I’ve never heard of one who works in such a manner.” She tilted her head to the side. “How do you manage to ‘literally put your conscience in theirs’?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago Nicole bite her lip and take the bag from Helen, taking a small purse that was attached to a belt, she open it and take some objects out : a journal, some herbs, a feather and a pocket watch full of symbols and some tiny gemstones and show it to Helen " with this...I found it in a book I brought some years ago" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “How curious,” She said of the items, studying them intently before shifting her gaze to Nicole. “So, when you say... ‘put your conscience into theirs’... are you truly entering another’s mind with your own?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " yes! Is kinda uncomfortable but I can access peoples memories, thoughts, traumas and such like I walk intro a room and look intro some doors so I can access parts off they mind" Nicole speak happily and with a big smile " people just make the subconscious show it self but I go after the subconscious and eget my information or what is the trouble and I resolve it by---" stop and blush deeply " sorry...I got excited " 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Oh, no need to apologize, I was enjoying listening,” Helen assured with a kind laugh, “Most scientists have passion in their work, and I would love for you to continue, but I’d like to ask one thing of you first.” “Whenever you do this procedure of yours, does it require the patient’s consent?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " well....not exactly...But Is way easier than just jump intro peoples mind...but I don't do it at least is a emergency or extremely necessary...because I can get trapped in the other person's mind or swap bodies or even get my conscience mixed with them." Give a slightly chuckle "I still have some memories about being a cow" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Helen gave a small smile, though her expression had turned rather serious. “Ah, in that case, I must insist that you do not enter another person’s mind while within the Society without that person’s explicit permission—The mind is a very sacred place, and one shouldn’t step foot in it uninvited.” She tipped her head to one side. “Do you understand that if you do trespass into someone’s head without their permission while staying here, you will have to face consequences?” 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " yes, I know...I was young when that misadventure with the cow happened but... But as I said, I just do it in extreme cases! Like coma or a catatonic state" Nicole look to her and in a few moments start to blink slowly " jeez....I didn't notice how tired I was..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago “Well, should you come across someone comatose or in a catatonic state, please consult with their brethren before doing so, since the patient wouldn’t be able to give consent.” A pause, and she blinked, breaking into a smile. “Oh dear, pardon me, I best be getting you to a room.” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " is fine and thank you once more" Nicole get up and smile " I understand your concerns... But you understand that all I did was with the best of intention... Right? " Her smile change to a worried and slightly scared expression 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Helen held Nicole’s gaze then let out a heavy sigh, looking sober. “I’m afraid that the road to hell is paved with good intentions—Your actions still have consequences, regardless of whether you’re pure of heart or not,” She explained with a shake of her head, “If you do something you believe is right, and someone gets hurt because of it... the blame still rests on you.” Something in her eyes told of the bitter experience in which she’d learned such a truth. 2 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " I see....I will be more careful " Nicole hold tightly her pocket watch against her chest and look away 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago • edited “I’m pleased to hear it,” Helen returned with a dip of her head. “Now, please gather up your things—you may keep the towels and blankets for now, so long as you return them later—and we’ll find you a room to stay in.” 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago " I can't me more graceful..." Nicole pick up her things with a soft smile on her 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Little miss Jekyll • a year ago Helen paused to ensure Nicole had grabbed everything, then glanced about the room, nodding once to herself in satisfaction when she saw everything was in order. “This way, please,” She said, stepping out of the infirmary. 1 •Share › Avatar Little miss Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago Nicole can't help but look around the hall while walking with helen 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Lewis would come greet Nicole at the door, but he's typically not around at night, as he sleeps at his own apartment elsewhere. Still, once she's part of the Society/it's daytime, feel free to RP with me! ^_^)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy